Juliet is My Romeo
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Sasuke, leader boy band yang mulai meredup di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asrama putri demi kelangsungan karier boybandnya. SasuSaku. Chap 5 update(:
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : ****Juliet is My Romeo**

**Summary : Sasuke, leader boy band terkenal di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asrama putri demi tuntutan peran. SasuSaku.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam duduk di atas sofa mewah berwarna biru di ruang tengah yang tampak mewah, elegan dan rapi. Salah satu kakinya diangkat dan ditopang ke kaki yang lain. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah remote. Mata laki-laki itu memandang lurus ke depan, melihat layar LCD 29 inch yang menayangkan sebuah FTV dengan aktor muda berbakat bernama Gaara sebagai pemeran utama. Laki-laki itu mengarahkan remotenya pada layar LCD, memencet salah satu tombol dan tanyangan televisi pun berganti. Kali ini sebuah acara musik yang sedang memutar video klip dari pemeran utama FTV tadi. Gaara.. Secepat kilat laki-laki itu memencet tombol lagi. Tayangan di LCD itu berubah lagi. Sekarang yang terlihat di layar LCD itu bukanlah aktor muda berbakat sekaligus penyanyi yang bernama Gaara, melainkan seorang wanita yang menjadi presenter acara infotainment. "Pemirsa, luka lebam di pipi aktor dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Gaara disinyalir berkaitan dengan permukulan yang dilakukan leader East, Sasuke. Seorang saksi mata mengatakan leader boy band yang mulai meredup ini memukul pipi kanan Gaara hanya karena mobil aktor multi talenta ini menyenggol kaca spion sang leader. Pemirsa, bagaima...plep." Tidak tampak lagi wajah sang presenter acara infotainment itu. Laki-laki tadi telah menekan tombol off yang ada di remotenya. "Rupanya begitu?" gumamnya.

Derap langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga. "Sebentar lagi," gumam laki-laki yang masih di duduk di sofa itu. Benar saja. Tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, muncul empat orang laki-laki dengan wajah-wajah panik. Laki-laki pertama berambut pirang, memakai T-shirt dan celana jeans merk ternama dengan kalung rantai di lehernya. Naruto. Laki-laki kedua berambut hitam pendek yang terlihat seksi dengan T-shirt tanpa lengannya. Sai. Laki-laki ketiga berambut hitam panjang dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Neji. Laki-laki terakhir berpenampilan lebih rapi dari ketiga laki-laki sebelumnya terlihat berwibawa dan berkharisma. Itachi. Laki-laki terakhir ini membawa sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan ini?" Itachi melempar majalah di tangannya ke pangkuan laki-laki yang duduk di sofa tadi.

"Apa? Berita pemukulan itu?" Sasuke mengambil majalah itu dari pangkuannya dan melemparnya ke meja yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi itu benar?" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, menatapnya penuh harap. Sai dan Neji yang berdiri di samping Sasuke juga menatapnya penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya. Aku memukulnya," jawabnya enteng.

"Hah..." wajah Naruto telihat kecewa. Sai dan Neji bertatapan.

"Alasan?" tanya Neji singkat.

"Apa perlu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Perlu! Sangat perlu!" Naruto yag berada di sebelah Sasuke menjawab dengan antusias.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian malam tadi. Saat mobil Gaara menabrak mobilnya dan merusak bemper mobil Sasuke. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menyuruh Gaara keluar dari mobil untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Akan tetapi aktor yang baru naik daun itu enggan turun. Dia malah melempar sejumlah uang pada Sasuke dan berkata "Memang sekarang ini kau tidak sanggup membayar kerusakan mobilmu sendiri ya?" Sasuke yang naik pitam langsung memukul pipi Gaara melalui kaca jendela mobil yang saat itu terbuka.

"Apa masalah spion?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. 'Bemper. Bukan spion,' batin Sasuke.

"Apa masalah cewek?" Sai bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. 'Ini masalah harga diri.'

"Lalu?" Itachi yang merupakan kakak sekaligus manager Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Hanya ingin memukulnya saja," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sasuke beranjak, bersiap meninggalkan ruang tengah itu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Itachi. "Kau ini leader di grup ini, Sasuke. Mana tanggung jawabmu? Kau tahu? Gara-gara tindakanmu ini, nama East menjadi buruk. Kita berada di pihak yang salah, Sasuke. Cepat minta maaf pada Gaara dan lakukan konferensi pers."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi membentak adiknya.

"Aku tidak salah."

"Tapi publik tidak menilai begitu. Bagi mereka, kau ada di pihak yang salah. Apalagi dengan ketenaran Gaara sekarang ini. Publik akan lebih membela dia."

"Masa bodoh!" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Neji. Dengan cepat, tangan Neji menahan lengan Sasuke agar tidak pergi. "Apa lagi?"

"Jelaskan!" perintah Neji.

"Sama saja kan? Aku di pi-hak-yang-sa-lah."

"Kami di pihakmu, Sasuke!" Sai yang berada di sebelah Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Naruto bangkit, mendekati Sasuke dan meninju lembut lengannya.

Hening.

Neji, Sai dan Naruto kini memandang Itachi. Menatap penuh harap. Menunggu dukungan moral sang manager pada leader mereka. Itachi yang ditatap hanya memutar bola mata kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama." Itachi melangkah mendekati keempat personil East dan menoyor kepala sang adik.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sai dan Neji duduk melingkar di atas karpet mahal dari India yang berada di ruang tengah. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa pemukulan itu terjadi.

"Awas kau Gaara! Kalau bertemu akan kupukul kau!" ancam Naruto yang geram setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Hn. Begitu?" Itachi mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu? Sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Sai. "Kejadian ini pasti semakin membuat job kita makin sepi."

"Juga akan berdampak buruk pada penjualan album kita," Neji menambahi.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau ada ide, Itachi?" Neji bertanya pada sang manager.

"Hmmm.. menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada publik pun percuma. Meminta maaf juga tidak mungkin," Itachi melirik Sasuke saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Masalah kepopuleran ya?" ucap Sai.

Hening. Kata-kata Sai tadi membuat mereka seolah menemukan jalan buntu. Kelima lelaki itu berpikir keras.

"Kalau begitu kita saingi saja kepopuleran aktor sialan itu!" celetuk Naruto yang semakin geram.

"Mudah berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Prakteknya yang sulit. Tidak ada tawaran manggung untuk kita, penjualan album kita juga belum meningkat."

"Kita ikut casting saja. Kita kan juga bisa berakting. Kita pernah sutting video klip kan?"

"Aktingmu itu jelek, Naruto." Neji segera meruntuhkan ide hebat Naruto.

"Aktingmu juga sama saja." Naruto mencibir.

"Kalau begitu kau saja, Sasuke!" Sai merekomendasikan Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Aktingmu itu yang paling bagus di antara kita semua. Kau ikut casting film besar, semakin populer dan nasib kita akan berubah."

"Ah, aku ingat!" Itachi menjentikan jarinya. "Dua bulan lagi akan ada casting film besar. Juliet is My Romeo."

"Oh, film yang diangkat dari novel yang sangat laris itu?"

"Hn." Itachi mengiyakan. "Novel yang mengisahkan tentang seorang pemain kabuki yang juga seorang mata-mata yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di rumah seorang bangsawan ternama. Dalam penyamarannya, mata-mata ini malah jatuh hati pada putri tunggal sang bangsawan." Itachi menceritakan inti novel itu.

Keempat pasang mata di ruang itu menatap Sasuke. Mereka berharap Sasuke mau ikut casting film itu, menjadi lebih populer dari sekarang sehingga membawa kepopuleran boy band mereka.

"Harus?" Sasuke bertanya. Empat kepala lain yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk mantap. "Tidak ada cara lain?" Keempat laki-laki yang menatap sasuke menggeleng mantap. Hening. Sasuke tampak berpikir. Keempat rekannya menatap Sasuke penuh harap, menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan cemas.

Sasuke mempertimbangkan usul kakak dan teman-temannya. Sebagai leader, Sasuke punya tanggung jawab penuh atas kepopuleran boy bandnya. Apalagi tadi malam Sasuke baru saja membuat masalah yang menyebabkan namanya—dan itu juga berdampak pada nama boy bandnya—menjadi tercemar. Tidak ada salahnya juga ikut casting. Toh Sasuke juga suka berakting. Peran yang ditawarkan kakaknya juga cukup menarik. Seorang mata-mata yang menyamar terlihat cukup keren. Peran itu tidak akan merubah imagenya sebagai orang yang cuek, dingin dan tentu saja keren. "Baiklah," Sasuke menyetujui.

"Bagus!" Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai saling berhigh five. Keempatnya tersenyum. Merasa lega, senang dan mempunyai harapan baru terhadap karier mereka di dunia entertaiment ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, kau harus brelatih keras agar kau bisa mendalami peran itu. Aku akan membantumu menampilkan sisi feminimmu."

"Hah? Sisi feminim?"

"Lho? Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke?" Naruto kaget. "Mata-mata itu kan menyamar sebagai pelayan wanita sang putri."

"HAH?!" Sasuke tersentak. "Tidak. Kalau seperti itu aku tidak mau!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di sisi selatan ruang tengah. Blaaaak! Sasuke membanting pintu kamanya.

Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai saling berpandangan "Lho? Dia tidak tahu cerita novel itu?"

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak peristiwa pemukulan itu. Acara-acara infotainment dan majalah-majalah gosip semakin gencar memberitakan kejadian itu. Tentu saja dengan banyak bumbu-bumbu yang semakin memojokan posisi Sasuke. Dan sesuai dugaan, peristiwa itu juga berdampak pada kepopuleran boyband mereka, East. Penjualan album terbaru mereka menurun drastis dibanding minggu lalu. Bahkan album yang sudah digarap mati-matian oleh Sasuke dan personil East lainnya ini, semakin tidak laku di pasaran.

Tiga personil East lainnya bersama sang manager tidak tinggal diam. Mereka melancarkan aksi 'membujuk besar-besaran' pada Sasuke. Menghidangkan makanan-makanan favorit Sasuke di meja makan, memijit bahu Sasuke begitu saja, setiap hari bertingkah menjadi Ueda dan putri Shizuka—tokoh utama novel Juliet is My Romeo.

Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, makanan serba tomat sudah tersaji di meja makan begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai sudah duduk manis meunggu kedatangan sang leader di meja makan. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Merasa bosan dengan semua tingkah teman-teman se-mansionnya ini.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" Naruto menyapa Sasuke begitu Sasuke duduk di kursinya.

"Hn, Pagi."

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau..."

"Sudahlah. Aku bosan dengan semua ini," Sasuke memotong omongan Naruto. "Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku ti-dak-ma-u mengikuti casting itu."

"Ya, sudah." Neji menengahi. "Kau tidak perlu berakting menjadi Ueda yang menyamar menjadi pelayan wanita itu. Toh semua ini juga bukan SALAHMU. Bukan SALAHMU nama East tercemar. Bukan SALAHMU kepopuleran kita semakin meredup. Bukan SALAHMU juga karier kita berantakan," kata Neji tanpa mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Iya. Bukan SALAHMU kok, Sasuke." Sai ikut mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Benar. Kau tidak perlu BERTANGGUNG JAWAB atas semua masalah ini, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil mengambil makanan di meja.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak urung, pernyataan Neji, Sai dan Itachi menohok hatinya juga. Kata-kata mereka bagaikan pisau-pisau yang satu per satu menancap di dadanya. Kata-kata mereka bagai batu-batu besar yang berjatuhan di kepalanya, menekannya. Ya. Sasuke sadar kalau semua itu adalah SALAHNYA. Dan mereka meminta PERTANGGUNGJAWABANNYA.

Hati Sasuke berkecambuk. Ada pertengkaran barin di sana. Di satu sisi, Sasuke ingin membantu teman-temannya, membantu kakaknya. Sasuke ingin kariernya—dan juga karier teman-temannya—kembali bersinar seperti dulu. Sasuke ingin penjualan album terbaru East meningkat. Sasuke ingin lagu-lagu yang telah diciptakannya didengarkan, dinikmati dan diterima oleh publik. Akan tetapi di sisi lain Sasuke tidak mau berakting menjadi seorang perempuan. Sasuke tidak mau imagenya selama ini sebagai leader boy band yang cuek dan dingin berubah seketika. Belum lagi, perperan seperti itu... hah, apa nanti yang akan dikatakan aktor menyebalkan itu? Pasti dia akan menertawainya.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke. Alu tidak akan memaksamu lagi," Naruto ikut bicara. "Hah, aku harus bersiap-siap tinggal bersama nenekku yang cerewet itu," gumamnya.

Lagi. Satu lagi pisau tertancap di dadanya. Satu lagi batu besar di atas kepalanya. Apa benar karier mereka akan benar-benar tamat? Apa benar kehidupan teman-temannya akan kembali seperti semula? Apa benar mereka tidak bisa tinggal bersama di mansion ini?

Sasuke geram. Tangannya terkepal. 'Peduli setan denganmu, Gaara. Aku melakukan ini semua demi teman-temanku. Tertawalah sepuasmu sekarang dan tunggu sampai keadaan berbalik. Saat itu aku dan teman-temanku yang akan menertawaimu sepuasnya.' Sasuke telah mengambil keputusan. "Aku akan mengikuti casting itu."

Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai yang asyik makan mengentikan aktivitasnya demi mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Mereka saling berpandangan. Mereka masih belum yakin Sasuke berubah pikiran secepat itu. "Yang benar?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan.

Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berkumpul pada satu titik. Sasuke. Mereka mengerumuni Sasuke, mengacak-acak rambutnya, penepuk pundaknya, bahkan mencium keningnya. "Ah, sudah-sudah." Sasuke mencak-mencak. "Membuatku risih saja!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan Sai saling berpandangan lagi. Seutas senyum nampak di bibir mereka. "Sudah kubilang, cara ini akan berhasil," gumam Neji puas.

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan badan di atas kasur empuknya. Dia masih ragu apakah keputusan yang diambilnya itu benar atau tidak. Aktingnya memang tidak buruk, tapi berakting sebagai seorang perempuan... Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti casting itu hanya langkah awal. Sasuke masih harus belajar berakting, mendalami isi cerita, menghafal script dan masih banyak lagi. Mendalami isi cerita? Hmm.. mungkin Sasuke bisa memulainya dari situ. Sasuke bisa mulai membaca novel itu dan mencoba mendalami isi cerita. Setelah itu, mungkin Sasuke bisa mulai belajar berakting dan berlatih menjadi seorang Ueda.

Tok tok tok... pintu kamar Sasuke digedor tiga kali. "Sasuke!" Sasuke sudah hafal suara berisik yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Itachi menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruang tengah."

"Hn."

Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dari kamarnya sudah terlihat Itachi, Neji dan Sai duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Naruto yang berdiri di samping pintu menepuk pundaknya. "Ayo!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bergabung dengan ketiga laki-laki yang duduk di sofa dengan serius itu. "Ada apa?" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang segera disusul oleh Naruto.

"Kami akan membantumu." Sai melirik Sasuke.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan ini!" Neji mengambil tas yang ada di sampingnya dan meletakan di atas meja.

"Ini apa?"

"Perlengkapamu," jawab Itachi singkat. "Agar kau bisa berlatih dan mendalami peran Ueda, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di asrama sekolah nenek Naruto."

Sasuke memandang rekan-rekannya tidak percaya. "Sekolah itu kan..."

"Ya. Itu sekolah putri. Mulai besok kau akan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis dan tinggal di asrama itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Neji menepuk pendak Sasuke. "Lihat ini! Wig, peralatan make-up, baju, rok, seragam... semuanya sudah aku siapkan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Tenang Sasuke. Nenekku kan kepala sekolah di sana, dia akan menjagamu. Kebetulan ada satu kamar kosong di asrama itu." Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tapi..."

"OK! Sudah diputuskan. Mulai besok kau akan menjadi Yuri, gadis SMA yang tinggal di asrama sekolah bersama gadis-gadis lain." Itachi berdiri.

"Semangat, Sasuke!" Neji menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya.

"Aku akan memberimu baju-baju lainnya nanti," Sai berjanji.

"Nenekku akan menjagamu, Sasuke!" Naruto merangkul Sasuke.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi!' batin Sasuke marah.

* * *

Sementara itu di kantor kepala sekolah di Sekolah Putri Konoha, Tsunade meremas-remas tangannya. Ada-ada saja telpon dari cucunya tadi. Memintanya segera menyiapkan satu kamar kosong untuk temannya. Yang tidak bisa diterima Tsunade adalah bahwa teman cucunya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan. 'Cih. Yang benar saja?'

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Tsunade menyanggupi permintaan cucu kesayangannya itu. Itu semua demi karier Naruto. Ya. Demi membantu karier cucunya, Tsunade rela membohongi seluruh warga sekolahnya.

Tapi sepertinya Tsunade tidak bisa memenuhi semua permintaan cucunya karena tidak ada kamar kosong lagi di asrama sekolahnya. Tapi, tenang saja. Tsunade masih bisa mengatasinya. Ketua asrama putri diberi hak istimewa di sekolahnya. Sang ketua memiliki satu kamar pribadi di asrama itu. Karena alasan itulah Tsunade memanggil ketua asrama untuk menghadapnya.

"Permisi!" Suara lemmbut seorang gadis terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

"Masuklah, Sakura!"

Gadis cantik berambut pink itu segera melangkah mendekati kepala sekolah. Gadis itu baru duduk setelah Tsunade mempersilakannya. "Ada masalah apa, Kepala Sekolah?"

"Sakura, sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu. Tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya."

"Ya?"

"Sakura," Tsunade menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Dengan sangat menyesal, aku harus mencabut hak istimewamu." Tsunade menatap Sakura was-was. "Ada murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya tinggal di asrama kita. Padahal..."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Sakura senang.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi beranggapan bahwa Sakura akan marah atau tidak terima terhadap keputusannya mencabut hak istimewa sang ketua cukup kaget melihat reaksi Sakura. "Kau... tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Saya malah senang. Akhirnya saya dapat teman sekamar. Sepi rasanya tinggal di kamar itu sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi."

* * *

Sejak pagi telah terjadi keributan di mansion yang ditinggali personil East. Keributan itu berpusat di kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua. Suara tawa khas Naruto menggema, terdengar juga suara seksi Sai yang menggoda. Hening. Terdengar erangan keras. Suara tawa kembali meledak. Kali ini tidak hanya dari satu orang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pakai itu!" Sasuke meronta.

"Kau harus pakai ini, Sasuke. Ini yang membedakan kita dengan para wanita. Mereka punya dada." Neji yang mendandani Sasuke menasehati. Sai dan Naruto yang menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak meronta hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Hei! Wig itu tidak cukup di kepalaku."

"Bisa diatasi," Itachi mengikat rambut Sasuke agar tidak mengembang dan segera memasangkan wig panjang berwarna hitam itu di kepala sang adik.

"Ini sentuah terakhir Sasuke!" Neji memakaikan Sasuke seragam Sekolah Putri Konoha dengan cekatan. "OK." Neji mundur untuk melihat hasil karyanya. "Kau cantik, Sasuke!" Neji memberi tatapan mesum pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Naruto dan Sai yang sedari tadi memegangi tubuh Sasuke perlahan melepasnya. Sama seperti Neji, mereka berjalan mundur dan mengamati perubahan sang leader.

"Sial. Aku ingin mengencanimu, Sasuke." Sai terpana.

"Sasuke? Kau ini Sasuke?!" Naruto tidak percaya.

Itachi berdehem. "Mulai sekarang jangan panggil dia Sasuke, lagi." Itachi memperingatkan. "Mulai sekarang, panggil dia YURI!"

Naruto, Neji, dan Sai mengangguk mantap. "Yuriiiiii!!!!" Mereka bertiga berebut memeluk Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke tiba di Sekolah Putri Konoha sore harinya. Maklum saja, jarak sekolah itu dengan mansion East sangat jauh. Dan lagi, keberangkatan mereka sempat tertunda dengan acara ngambek Sasuke.

Sasuke bersama Itachi mendatangi ruang Kepala Sekolah. Di ruangan itu, baik Sasuke maupun Tsunade terperanjat tidak percaya. Selama ini Sasuke berpikir bahwa nenek Naruto ini adalah wanita tua yang cerewet dan keriput. Kenyataannya wanita yang sekarang ada di depannya ini tidak terlihat lebih tua dari ibunya. Tsunade juga kaget melihat murid baru yang ada di depannya. Sejak awal, dia mengira murid barunya ini hanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian perempuan. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya berbeda. Murid baru ini terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Dia pasti akan mengira murid baru itu seorang perempuan jika saja...

"Selamat sore!" ucap murid baru itu.

"Sasuke, suaramu!" Itachi menyikut adiknya.

"Maaf." Sasuke berdehem. "Selamat sore." Sasuke menganti suaranya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan tinggal di kamar 111 bersama seorang..."

"Tunggu." Sasuke menyela ucapan Tsunade. "Bukankah saya akan tinggal sendiri di satu kamar..."

"Tidak ada kamar kosong lagi." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal bersama teman sekamarmu."

Sasuke sudah hampir meledak. Dia sudah siap mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah. Akan tetapi usapan lembut Itachi di kepalanya membuat Sasuke berhasil menahannya. "Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berenti seketika mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan dengan nada mengancam ini. "Aku akan mengawasimu, Nak. Jadi jangan coba berbuat macam-macam. Kalau sampai aku memergokimu melakukan hal yang tidak pantas di sini, aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkanmu!"

"Saya mengerti. Permisi!"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan di Asrama Putri Konoha. Satu tangannya menarik koper, tangan lainnya membawa sebuah denah. Kepala Sasuke menenggok ke kiri dan kanan. Melihat angka-angka di setiap pintu yang dilewatinya.

"Satu satu satu..." Sasuke membaca angka di sebuah pintu. "Ini rupanya..." Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu itu kemudian mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Ya?" Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam kamar. Cekrreeekk... Pintu dibuka. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis cantik berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. 'Cantik,' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke semakin terpana saat melihat senyuman gadis itu. Manis. "Murid baru itu ya? Ayo masuk!" Gadis itu membantu Sasuke membawa masuk kopernya.

Perlahan Sasuke masuk ke kamar itu. Bagi Sasuke kamar itu sangat sempit, sederhana, dan panas. Kamar itu bahkan tidak lebih luas dari kamar mandinya. Perabotnya juga tidak sebanding dengan yang ada di kamarnya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kamar ini tidak berAC.

"Selamat datang di kamar ini!" gadis itu menyambut Sasuke. "Kenalkan, aku Sakura." gadis itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Yuri," ucap Sasuke saat menjabat tangan Sakura. 'Halus,' pikir Sasuke saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuri!" Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. "Kebetulan aku ketua asrama di sini. Jadi kalau butuh apa-apa, kau tinggal bilang saja padaku."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini tempat tidurku." Sakura menunjuk tempat tidur di sisi kiri. "Tempat tidurmu yang itu." Kali ini gadis itu menunjuk tempat tidur di sisi kanan. "Lemarimu yang itu." Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Sakura. "Oh iya, kamar mandi di kamar ini cuma ada satu. Jadi kita harus berbagi. Tidak apa-apa kan, Yuri?"

"Hn."

Sasuke senang melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu telihat kuat, mandiri dan tegas. Sasuke senang melihat senyum gadis itu. Ceria dan menyegarkan. Tidak hanya itu, gadis ini begitu menggoda. Untung saja bukan Sai yang harus tinggal bersamanya. Kalau iya, habislah gadis ini.

Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kali ini dia memandang sekeliling. Hmm.. ada dua lemari kecil di tempat itu, dua meja kecil yang menempel pada masing-masing tempat tidur di kamar itu, pintu kamar mandi berwarna pink... tidak ada yang menarik.

Pandangan mata Sasuke sekarang berpindah ke meja Sakura. Ada jam weker, fotonya, lampu meja, sebuah buku dan sebuah CD. Perlahan Sasuke bangkit, mendekati meja Sakura dan mengambil buku yang terletak di atas meja. Juliet is My Romeo. "Kau membaca ini juga?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Ya. Ceritanya menarik. Aku suka."

Hmm.. Sasuke baru tahu kalau novel itu sangat populer. Mungkin benar prediksi kakaknya. Jika dia berhasil mendapat peran itu, dia akan kembali bersinar. 'Aku akan berusaha!' janji Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke mengembalikan buku itu di atas meja. Tangannya kini beralih ke CD di atas meja itu. Sasuke mengambilnya. Gaara's Voice. 'Cih! Dia lagi!'Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau juga suka lagu-lagu Gaara ya Yuri?" Sakura yang mengamati Sasuke dari tadi mengira Sasuke juga menyukai lagu-lagu Gaara.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal lagu-lagu Gaara itu bagus. Aku sangat suka lagu-lagunya."

"Aku lebih suka lagu-lagu East."

"East? Boy band itu? Hah, aku tidak terlalu suka pada boy band itu. Apalagi leadernya. Gara-gara Sasuke yang bodoh itu Gaara jadi terluka. Apa sih mau laki-laki bodoh itu?"

Sasuke takjub mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi. 'Rupanya kau salah satu fans aktor gila itu? Lihat saja nanti, gadis bodoh! Aku akan membalasmu atas penghinaan ini!' Sasuke berjanji dalam hati.

**tbc..**

Wuaaaaaahh.... Maafkan aku, Gaara! Maaf! Bukan maksud saia menjadikanmu tokoh antagonis. Tapi... hah.... saia tidak kuasa menjadikan Anda sebagai aktor terkenal. Dengan penampilan Anda yang cool itu, saya merasa Anda sangat cocok...

Wanna Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliet is My Romeo=**

**Summary : Sasuke, leader boy band yang mulai meredup di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asrama putri demi kelangsungan karier boybandnya. SasuSaku.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

Malam pertama tidur di kamar 111 sangat menyiksa bagi Sasuke. Dengan wig yang menempel di kepalanya, dengan udara panas di kamar itu, dengan semua peluh di tubuhnya. Arrrrrggghh... Andai saja Sasuke bisa berteriak dan memaki.

"Hah!" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah terduduk di atas kasur kerasnya yang baru itu. Pandangan matanya segera tertuju pada teman sekamarnya, Sakura. "Dia tidur kan?" Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura untuk memastikan gadis itu sedang terlelap. Diamatinya wajah Sakura yang kini sudah berada dekat dengannya. Mata gadis itu terpejam. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang tidur," pikir Sasuke.

Karena yakin gadis di hadapannya tertidur pulas, Sasuke melepas wignya kemudian melemparnya ke ranjang barunya. "Ah, begini lebih enak," ucapnya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memeluk gulingnya.

Sasuke membasuh mukanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gerah yang melanda dirinya. "Kenapa masih terasa panas? Masa aku harus mandi malam-malam begini?" keluh Sasuke sambil melangkah kembali ke kasurnya. "Hmmm..mungkin udara di luar lebih dingin."

Sasuke menata guling, wig dan selimutnya agar terlihat seolah-olah sosok Yuri masih tertidur di sana. Hanya sebagai langkah antisipasi kalau sewaktu-waktu Sakura terbangun.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka jendela kamar dan melompat melewati jendela itu. Untung saja kamarnya berada di lantai satu. Jadi Sasuke dengan mudah melompat ke halaman, tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Sasuke mengirup udara kebebasannya. "Hah... andai tiap malam bisa begini."

* * *

Tidur Sakura mulai tidak tenang. Sebentar-sebentar Sakura bergerak. Berguling ke kiri, berguling ke kanan, menjejak-jejakkan kakinya sampai selimutnya tersingkap, kemudian dengan cepat Sakura mengambil posisi duduk masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya agar matanya mau terbuka. "Kebelet pipis," Sakura segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak lebih dari lima menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega. Kesadarannya juga sudah hampir kembali seutuhnya. Matanya kini mulai memandang ke sekeliling kamar. Ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya kali ini. Kamar 111 yang biasanya terlihat luas kini menyempit. Ada banyak barang baru yang asing bagi Sakura. Lemari baru, meja baru, dan tempat tidur baru. Satu lagi yang baru ada di sana. Seorang gadis yang tidur di atas tempat tidur baru tersebut. Yuri.

Sakura tersenyum melihat cara tidur Yuri yang tenang. Meskipun terlihat cuek, sepertinya gadis itu adalah gadis yang anggun, baik, dan sopan..

"Udara panas seperti ini, kenapa Yuri memakai selimut yang tebal ya?" pikir Sakura ketika menyadari selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yuri.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Langsung saja Sakura menoleh ke arah angin berhembus dan mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka. "Rasanya tadi sebelum tidur aku sudah menutupnya." Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela. Bermaksud menutupnya. "Pantas saja Yuri memakai selimut tebal itu." Sakura pun menutup jendela kamar 111.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di halaman yang berada di sekitar kamar 111. Walaupun keadaan malam itu cukup gelap, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat dan merasakan apa yang ada di sekelingnya dengan jelas. Semilir angin dingin, rumput-rumput lembut yang menyelimuti setiap inchi tanah di halaman, pohon-pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin, bunga-bunga kecil, bangku-bangku kosong.

Semua keheningan ini membuat Sasuke merasa tenang dan nyaman. Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Sampai Sasuke tiba di sebuah bangunan kecil yang sedikit jauh terpisah dari asrama. Sasuke yang penasaran mengamati bangunan kecil itu. Tidak ada jendela, hanya sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dan beberapa lubang fentilasi. Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bawa bangunan itu adalah gudang.

Sasuke mengamati pintu gudang. Besar. Sasuke meraba-raba pintu itu dan menemukan kenop pintunya. Entah kenapa Sasuke menekan kenop pintu itu. "Tidak dikunci," ucapnya lirih saat terdengar suara pelan dari kenop. Langsung saja Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, bangunan kecil itu memang sebuah gudang. Banyak kursi-kursi dan meja-meja kayu bertumpuk. Di sisi lain bertumpuk alat-alat olah raga. Ada bola voli, bola basket, matras, meja pingpong, gulungan net, dan masih banyak lagi. "Benar kan?" Sasuke menutup kembali pintu gudang.

Sasuke berbalik. Hembusan angin yang tadi menyegarkannya sekarang mulai terasa dingin di kulit Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai merasa kedinginan segera berlari ke arah asrama. Sasuke ingin kembali ke kamar barunya dan kembali tidur.

Akan tetapi sesampainya di bangunan samping asrama, Sasuke terkejut. Sepertinya tadi jendela kamarnya terbuka. Sedangkan yang dia lihat sekarang hanya bangunan dengan jendela dan fentilasi yang sama di setiap ruangan. Lalu dimana letak kamar 111?

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia mulai memutar otaknya. Menganalisis dan mengingat kembali setiap langkahnya. "Hmmm... sepertinya dari salah satu dari lima kamar ini." Sasuke menunjuk lima kamar yang dia curigai sebagai kamarnya. "Pasti angin yang menutup jendelanya," pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba membuka jendela-jendela dari lima kamar yang dicurigainya satu per satu. Jendela pertama tidak bisa terbuka. Jendela kedua masih sama. Jendela ketiga tidak berbeda. Jendela keempat tetap nihil. Fakta ini membuat Sasuke yakin jendela kelima ini adalah jalan masuk menuju kamarnya. Maka dengan segenap kepecayaan diri Sasuke mencoba membuka jendela terakhir itu. "Ng?" Sasuke bingung kenapa jendela ini juga tidak bisa terbuka. Sasuke kembali mencoba. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. "Sial!!!" makinya sambil mengebrak jendela kayu itu.

Sasuke berbalik arah dan kembali berjalan menjauhi asrama. "Cih, kalau begini mau tidak mau aku harus tidur di gudang itu."

* * *

Baru semenit Sakura memejamkan matanya, Sakura kembali terbangun. Kali ini bukan karena ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi karena suara berisik yang dari tadi mengusiknya. Sakura mendengarkan baik-baik suara berisik itu. Makin lama suara itu makin mendekat. Sakura semakin waspada. Terlebih suara itu sepertinya mendekat ke arah kamarnya.

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Suara berisik itu kini telah sampai di jendela kamarnya. Seperti suara orang yang ingin membuka jendela kamar. 'Maling,' pikir Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya.

Suara berisik itu semakin menjadi. Sakura mengambil sapu yang tergantung dinding dekat pintu. "Sial!!!" Braakk!! Terdengar suara umpatan dibarengi dengan suara jendela digebrak.

Sakura panik. Ada maling di asrama. Sakura pun segera mengambil duplikat kunci asrama yang sengaja diberikan kepala sekolah padanya karena tugasnya sebagai ketua asrama di laci mejanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berlari ke pintu samping asrama yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kamar 111. Sakura sudah hafal kunci mana yang harus dia gunakan untuk membuka pintu besar itu hingga tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka.

Sakura keluar dari bangunan asrama. Matanya menelusuri halaman samping asrama yang luas dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang ada di sana. Hanya keheningan malam, hembusan angin dingin, dan suara-suara daun yang saling bergesek karena tiupan angin.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk terus berjalan maju dan memeriksa keadaan asrama. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua asrama untuk menjaga keamanan asrama dan seluruh warga yang tinggal di tempat itu.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju gudang, Sasuke menganalisis beberapa kemungkinan mengapa jendela kamarnya bisa tertutup hingga sekarang dia harus –dengan sangat terpaksa– tidur di gudang. Kemungkinan pertama, kelima kamar tadi memang bukan kamar 111. Kemungkinan kedua, ada orang yang sengaja menutup jendela kamarnya. Dan kalau kemungkinan kedua itu memang benar, Sasuke punya seorang tersangka utama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Cih, gadis sialan itu lagi. Sudah menjelek-jelekan orang tanpa merasa salah," Sasuke membuka pintu gudang, "sekarang dia membuat seorang Sasuke tidur di gudang." Sasuke menutup pintu gudang dengan keras karena emosi. "Besok apa lagi yang akan dia perbuat?"

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling mencari apa pun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk tidur. "Hanya meja dan kursi?" ucapnya saat menyadari tidak ada kasur ataupun selimut di gudang pengap itu. "Cih! Aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu, Sakura! Tunggu saja!"

* * *

Braaaakkk!!!

Sakura mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Sakura sempat kaget. Akan tetapi dia segera sadar suara mencurigakan itu berasal dari gudang di dekat asrama. "Sial! Maling itu ada di gudang!" dengan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan menuju gudang.

* * *

Sementara itu, dua orang penjaga yang sedang bertugas berkeliling di sekitar asrama. Penjaga pertama membawa senter, sedang penjaga kedua membawa kunci-kunci yang bergemerincing ketika si empunya berjalan.

"Kenapa malam ini terasa begitu dingin ya?" penjaga kedua menghangatkan badan dengan menggesek-gesekan telapak tangan yang bersilangan pada lengannya. Gerakan itu menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang lebih keras.

"Iya. Malam ini dingin. Kita buat kopi saja!" ajak penjaga pertama.

Braaakk!!!

Keduanya berpandangan ketika mendengar suara yang mereka anggap mencurigakan itu. Dengan sigap keduanya berlari menuju arah suara keras tadi. Akibat gerakan cepat dari penjaga kedua, kunci-kunci yang dibawa olehnya juga semakin keras bergemerincing.

Krincing-krincing...

* * *

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu gudang. Akan tetapi dia masih ragu-ragu membuka pintu ini. Entah kenapa keberaniannya tidak seperti saat dia pertama kali mengejar maling itu. Kini saat Sakura sudah merasa dekat dengan 'target', nyalinya berubah menciut.

"Aku harus masuk!" Sakura bertekat. Maka perlahan Sakura membuka pintu gudang itu. Tangannya mengepal. Perlahan, dengan semua keberanian yang masih tersisa, Sakura masuk ke dalam gudang tanpa menutup pintu gerbang. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Kalau-kalau maling itu memang benar di dalam gudang lalu menyerang menyerang Sakura hingga Sakura harus menyelematkan diri atau meminta bantuan orang lain.

Krincing-krincing...

Dari kejauhan Sakura mendengar suara gemerincing yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Sakura yakin suara gemerincing itu berasal dari penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi keadaan sekitar asrama.

Krincing-krincing...

Suara itu makin mendekat. Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menyadari adanya pencuri di asrama ini. Sakura berbalik, bermaksud memanggil para penjaga agar datang lebih cepat. "Pen....hhmmmmmppppp... mmmppp... mmmmppp...hhhhh..."

* * *

Sasuke yang baru saja akan menata meja-meja dan kursi yang ada di gudang itu untuk tempat tidur sementaranya, terdiam beberapa saat. Barusan Sasuke mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Cih! Apalagi sekarang?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dalam di sela antara meja pingpong yang disandarkan dan tumpukan meja. Untung baginya, gudang pengap itu juga hanya mendapat penyinaran dari sinar bulan yang redup.

Tak lama berselang, pintu gudang dibuka dari luar. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang membuka pintu gudang yang kini telah berdiri di mulut pintu.

Perlahan sosok itu melangkah ke dalam gudang dan melihat ke sekeliling. Saat itu juga, sinar bulan menerjang masuk ke dalam gudang melalui fentilasi dan mengenai wajah orang yang (mungkin) mengejarnya. "Cih, dia lagi!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati, menyadari bahwa orang yang (mungkin) sedang mengejar dirinya adalah Sakura.

Krincing-krincing...

Sasuke mendengar suara gemerincing dari kejauhan. Suara itu makin lama makin mendekat. Suara gemerincing itu juga dibarengi dengan suara langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat. "Cih! Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri!" Sasuke mulai panik. Tangannya mengepal. "Sial! Tidak ada cara lain!"

Krincing-kricing....

"Pen....hhmmmmmppppp... mmmppp... mmmmppp...hhhhh..."

* * *

Dua penjaga itu sudah berada di depan pintu gudang dan melihat pintu gudang yang terbuka. Keduanya hanya saling berpandangan. Masing-masing menyadari bahwa apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sama.

"Hah...lagi-lagi petugas gudang lupa menutup pintu," penjaga pertama nampak kesal.

"Dan lagi-lagi angin membuat pintu ini terpelanting," penjaga kedua menambahi.

"Dan lagi-lagi kita tertipu," uacap keduanya bersamaan. "Hahahahah..." keduanya tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka sendiri.(?)

"Sudah, tutup saja. Besok kita tegur lagi petugas gudang ini."

"Hm." Penjaga kedua segera menutup pintu gudang. Tak lupa menguncinya dan memastikan pintu kudang itu tidak bisa dibuka.

"Ayo kita minum kopi saja!" Keduanya pun berlalu.

To be continued...

* * *

Hallo!!!!! Pada kangen ma Ji yap? Nunggu2 Ji muncul lagi yap? *narsis kumat-jitaked berjamaah*

Anooo...maaf ya!!! Ji tiba-tiba ngilang tanpa kabar (readers:ga peduli!!). Maaf juga buat yang uda repyu tapi ga Ji bales pada akhirnya... (maklumin ya? Ji lupa mana yang uda dibales, mana yang belom).

Maaf juga buat UchiHaruno SasuSaku yang sempat Ji janjiin bakal ngapdet pertengahan Januari. Prakteknya pertengahan Maret ini.. ToT

Maaf ya! Telat 2 bulan.

Btw, karena banyak yang tanya kenapa Sasuke harus masuk asrama putri padahal nantinya dia akan meranin Ueda yang notabennya cowok yang nyamar jadi cewek, maka akan dijawab Ji.

Jawabannya: Sasuke itu kan penyanyi. Bukan aktor. Dia ga tau dan ga da pengalaman kalo harus meranin Ueda yang nantinya juga bakal nyamar jadi cewek. Castingnya juga pasti bakal ada scene dimana Ueda (yang niatnya mau diperanin Sasuke) waktu nyamar jadi cewek. Jadi Itachi dan anggota East yang lain berniat baik(?) buat bantuin Sasuke biar dia dapet feel (nyamar) jadi cewek itu gimana.

Masi bingung ato tambah bingung?!

Ya sudahlah, review saja!

d(^.^)b


	3. Chapter 3

**=Juliet is My Romeo=**

**Summary : Sasuke, leader boy band yang mulai meredup di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asra****ma putri demi kelangsungan karier boybandnya. SasuSaku.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Pen....hhmmmmmppppp... mmmppp... mmmmppp...hhhhh..."

Sakura berontak saat tangan itu menutup mulutnya dan mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. "Hhmmmmmppppp... mmmppp...hhhhh..." Sakura mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, tapi sia-sa. Tangan itu semakin kuat mencengkram tubuhmya. "Hhmmmmmppppp... mmmppp...hhhhh..." Sakura mneginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Ssssshhhh..." desis Sasuke kesakitan. Cengkraman Sasuke pun mengendur. Sakura segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi secepat kilat tangan itu kembali membungkam mulutnya dan meraih tubuh Sakura, membawa tubuh Sakura kembali ke dekapannya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, namun menimbulkan efek yang begitu lama.

Siiiiiiiiinnnnng...

Keduanya terdiam. Mematung. Membeku. Dengan posisi yang masih sama. Tangan kiri Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya (tidak sengaja) menempel di dada kanan Sakura.

Deg deg deg deg...

Detak jantung mereka terdengar di tengah kesunyian malam. Mereka bisa saling mendengar suara detak jantung masing-masing.

"Aww!!!" Sasuke melepas Sakura saat Sakura yang sudah sadar(?) menyikut perutnya dari depan.

"Mesum!!!" Sakura berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke saat mereka berhadapan. Akan tetapi sekali lagi Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Diam, bodoh!" perintah Sasuke.

"Lepas!!" Sakura meronta.

"Diam! Kalau kita ketahuan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau tahu akibatnya?" Sasuke menggertak.

Seketika Sakura terdiam. 'Benar juga apa yang dipikirkan maling sialan itu,' pikirnya. 'Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau ketahuan sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki mesum ini. Apalagi di dalam gudang ini. Di tengah malam sepeti ini. Dalam pose seperti... eh?'

"Lepas, mesum!!!" teriak Sakura marah, menyadari saat ini dirinya masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang di-am, bodoh," Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura. Membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu merinding.

"Tapi lepaskan aku dulu," desis Sakura.

"Oh?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, tapi tetap berada di posisi semula.

"Minggir!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget refleks mencari pegangan. Sasuke kembali meraih tubuh Sakura. Namun kali ini, karena tidak ada keseimbangan tubuh, Sasuke terjatuh. Rasa sakit tidak hanya dirasakan di bagian belakang tubuhnya, tapi juga tubuh bagian depannya karena hempasan tubuh Sakura yang ikut jatuh menindihnya. Satu lagi bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terasa perih yang menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh. Bibir Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang diketahuinya sekarang adalah bahwa tubuhnya telah menindih maling mesum yang tadi didorongnya. Dan bibirnya menempel pada bibir maling mesum itu.

Sejenak Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembut itu. Begitu pula kehangatan dari tubuh yang mendekapnya.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg...

Jantung Sakura berpacu dengan sangat cepat. 'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Maling sialan ini siapa? Kenapa hanya menyentuh bibirnya saja aku... ng? Bibir?'

"Gyaaaaaaaa...." Sakura bangkit. Kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, sadar teriakannya bisa membuat orang curiga. Selain itu dia juga menyesali apa yang tadi telah terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya telah direbut maling mesum yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke perlahan bangkit setelah Sakura yang tadi menindihnya menjauh darinya. Dengan rintihan tertahan karena sakit di tubuhnya, Sasuke duduk bersandar pada tembok gudang. Sekejap dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk bersimpuh tidak jauh darinya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Walaupun tidak disengaja, tapi kejadian tadi adalah yang pertama baginya. Memang dia seorang artis, tapi dia tidak seperti Sai yang selalu berganti pacar tiap minggu.

Wajahnya panas mengingat apa yang tadi dirasakannya. Bibir lembut itu. Rasanya manis. Saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura entah mengapa saat itu Sasuke berharap waktu berhenti. Apa Sai merasakan hal yang sama saat berciuman dengan pacar-pacarnya? Apa Naruto juga merasakannya saat dia mencium sepupu Neji, Hinata yang pendiam itu? Atau hanya karena ini yang pertama?

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik Sakura. Gadis itu masih bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan di mulutnya. 'Apa dia _shock_? Apa ini juga yang pertama baginya? Tidak-tidak. Ini kecelakaan. Ini tidak bisa dihitung,' batin Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Ng?" gadis itu menoleh.

"Yang tadi itu...." Sasuke merasa wajahnya panas. "Yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Jadi..."

"Ya. Kau benar!" Sakura berdiri. "Yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak masuk hitungan. Aku akan melupakannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Sasuke menyetujui. Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sekarang aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Kau jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi dan mengulang perbuatanmu atau aku akan melaporkanmu, maling." Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku bukan maling!" Sasuke membela diri. "Eh? Apa tadi kau bilang? Kembali ke kamar? Kau tidak dengar tadi penjaga mengunci pintu gudang ini?"

"Kau pkir aku bodoh? Aku punya kuncinya. Aku kan ketua asrama!" sesaat Sakura terdiam. "Eh?" Sakura terperanjat. "Maling siaaaaaallll!!!" maki Sakura.

"Apa lagi? Mana kuncinya?"

"Jatuh waktu kau membekapku," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Jadi?"

"Kita di sini sampai pagi. Sampai petugas gudang datang dan membuka gudang ini."

-

-

-

-

-

Sementara itu di Sabaku Mansion Gaara yang kecapekan merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Saat ini jam 2 pagi dan Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan shooting video klip terbarunya.

Gaara merasa lelah hidup seperti ini. Walau kiprahnya di dunia entertainment masih terbilang baru, tapi jadwal manggungnya sangat padat. Sampai-sampai Gaara tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Manager sekaligus kakaknya, Kankuro, juga selalu menerima semua job yang ditawarkan padanya. "Jangan lewatkan kesempatan!" katanya.

Di saat seperti ini hanya satu yang Gaara inginkan. Seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya sandaran, tempatnya berkeluh kesah, dan penghibur sedih hatinya. Ingin rasanya Gaara memiliki seorang pacar. Sesosok gadis anggun, yang membuat lelahnya lenyap hanya dengan melihat senyum gadis itu. Sesosok gadis yang bisa membuat hatinya terikat. Sayang, sosok itu belum pernah ditemuinya sampai sekarang.

Hingga saat ini Gaara belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Banyak wanita cantik di sekelilingya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup membuat hatinya berdesir. Belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuat hatinya terikat. Belum. Belum pernah sama sekali.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk!" perintah Gaara begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Ada tawaran bagus untukmu, Gaara." Kankuro masuk membawa sebuah novel tebal berjudul Julliet is My Romeo.

'Hhhh... lagi-lagi,' batin Gaara kesal. "Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Gaara pada Kankuro.

"Sebuah film yang akan diproduksi berdasarkan novel ini," Kankuro memberikan novel yang dibawanya pada Gaara.

"Jelaskan!" Gaara bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Toko utama film ini adalah Ueda. Seorang mata-mata sekaligus pemain kabuki. Dia mendapat tugas memata-matai seorang bangsawan kaya. Demi tugasnya dia harus menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan di rumah bangsawan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Ueda malah jatuh hati pada putri tunggal si bangsawan."

"Jangan khawatir... aku pasti akan mendapat peran itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," ucap Kankuro serius. "Ueda di film ini harus menyamar sebagai pelayan wanita yang melayani sang putri. Jadi nantinya kau akan berakting sebagai Ueda yang menjadi perempuan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menarik. Peran yang menantang. Tapi mungkin akan sulit bagiku saat harus akting mejadi pelayan wanita. Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak punya pengalaman sedikitpun tentang wanita."

"Tenang. Semua sudah aku siapkan. Yayasan yang dikelola Kak Temari menjadi sponsor utama sebuah asrama putri di Konoha. Kau bisa datang berkunjung ke sana beberapa kali. Dengan kemampuan pengamatanmu itu, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah mempelajari gerak-gerik wanita hanya dalam tiga atau empat kali kunjungan."

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Kapan aku harus ke sana?"

"Pagi ini. Saat penghuni asrama berangkat ke sekolah. Kau harus melihatnya"

-

-

-

-

-

Pukul lima pagi. Fajar mulai menyingsing. Cahaya bulan telah berganti cahaya matahari. Langkah-langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat ke arah gudang. Sasuke yang tertidur mulai terbangun. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya yanga terasa berat. Rasanya tadi malam adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. 'Hah... gara-gara ketua asrama bodoh itu,' batin Sasuke. 'Ng? Dimana gadis itu sekarang?'

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mencari sosok berambut pink yang menjadi sumber kesialannya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati gadis yang dicarinya berada dalam pelukannya. Seketika pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berjauhan. Masing-masing bersandar pada dinding gudang yang lembab. "Dingin..." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Kau ke sini saja. Di sini lebih hangat."

"Tidak mau. Kau kan maling mesum. Kau pasti mau ambil kesempatan."

"Mesum? Hhhh... Bukankah tadi itu ke-ti-dak-se-nga-ja-an? Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku bukan maling."

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk asrama ini? Mengendap-endap, berusaha membuaka jendela, dan akhirnya membekapku di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Selama tidak ada alasan jelas, aku tetap menganggapmu maling."

"Teruslah mengoceh dan kau akan mati kedinginan. Berbahagialah bisa menjadi penunggu gudang ini."

"Diam! Jangan sebut hal itu!" Sakura yang takut pada hantu segera mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Oh...kau takut hantu ya?"

"Aku bilang diam!!!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ketua asrama yang tidur nyenyak di pelukannya ini ternyata orang yang takut hantu. "Aku tahu kelemahanmu sekarang, bodoh!" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke gudang. Perlahan Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tangan Sakura yang awalnya menempel pada dada Sasuke kini diletakkan di perut Sakura. Setelah 'terbebas' sepenuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kursi yang kemudian diletakannya di dekat tubuh Sakura agar tubuh Sakura tidak terlihat kalau nanti ada orang yang datang. Dia sendiri kini bersembunyi di balik tumpukan meja.

Cekreeeek...

Pintu dibuka. Sasuke bisa melihat seorang lelaki mengambil peralatan olah raga. "Hari ini voli," ucap laki-laki itu. Tak lama laki-laki itu keluar sambil membawa net serta bola voli. Namun karena kedua tangannya sibuk membawa barang-barang itu, dia membiarkan pintu gudang terbuka.

Sasuke menunggu sebentar. Memastikan orang tadi sudah menjauh dari gudang. Setelah yakin, Sasuke keluar dari gudang. Sasuke memandang berkeling. Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Dapat!" ucapnya senang. Sasuke menunduk dan mengambil kumpulan kunci yang disatukan dalam lingkaran besar. "Ini akan berguna," ucapnya sambil mengantongi kunci-kunci itu.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Capek. Hanya itu yang dia rasakan. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuki maling mesum sialan yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya dan seenak udelnya meninggalkan Sakura yang tertidur di gudang sendirian.

Sakura membuka kamar. Ranjangnya masih berantakan. Sementara ranjang di sebelahnya sudah tertata rapi. "Gawat! Yuri sudah bangun. Aku harus mencari alasan."

Saat Sakura sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat, pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Munculah Yuri dengan seragamnya sambil menenteng tas. Mungkin tas yang berisi peralatan mandi. Yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh adalah scraft yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun Yuri."

"Ya. Dari mana saja kau?" suaranya sangat halus.

"Ng... tadi.. aku... aku... ng... patroli. Ya. Patroli pagi. Hanya ingin mengawasi keadaan asrama," jawab Sakura. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Oh.. kau rajin. Aku bangun jam empat kau sudah tidak ada." Yuri tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh menurut Sakura. Seperti...

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi..." Sakura harus mengubah topik pembicaraan kalau tidak mau ketahuan. "Oh iya, Yuri. Kenapa kau pakai scraft?"

"Oh... ada luka di leherku. Jadi kalau tidak memakai kaos yang bisa menutupi leherku, aku memakai scraft."

"Oh... maaf..."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak mandi? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh." Yuri menunjuk jam dinding."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Yuri tunggu aku!!!!" Sakura panik.

-

-

-

-

-

Gaara memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang menurutnya strategis. Beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang Sekolah Putri Konoha. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh dan Gaara hanya memandang murid-murid yang berdatangan masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Hhhhhh..." Gaara mendesah bosan. 'Hanya begitu ya rutinitas gadis-gadis ini?' pikirnya. Diliriknya Kankuro yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sibuk menjawab telepon dari para produser.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Jadi perempuan itu, tinggal memakai baju perempuan dan bertingkah laku seperti mereka saja kan?" tanya Gaara pada Kankuro.

"Kau harus bisa mengerti perasaan mereka. Itu yang penting." Kankuro mematikan ponselnya. "Kau harus mendapatkan feel itu."

-

-

-

-

-

"Ayo Yuri!!! Cepat!!!" Sakura menarik tangan Yuri.

Sasuke menggerutu. Kenapa dia harus ikut terlambat gara-gara gadis pink bodoh itu? Dengan wajah kesal dan langkah yang ogah-ogahan Sasuke berjalan. Tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura.

'Sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Sekarang seenak JIDATnya menarik tanganku,' pikir Sasuke kesal. Saat itu juga entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi merah. 'Sial. Aku kan sudah memutuskan tidak menghitungnya dan tidak akan pernah memikirkannya lagi.'

Saat melewati sebuah mobil Mercedes merah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah mobil itu. 'Seperti kenal mobil ini,' pikirnya.

"Yuri!!! Ayo cepat!!! Kita telat!!!"

"Iya. Sakura."

-

-

-

-

-

Gaara tengah memandang hampa ke jalan yang kosong. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kankuro sudah siap menyalakan mesin mobil saat Gaara mendengar suara itu.

"Ayo Yuri!!! Cepat!!!" seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu menarik seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung. Saat itu juga rasanya ada yang berkecambuk dalam dada Gaara. Belum pernah Gaara merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Rasanya gadis itu telah mengikatnya. Membawanya dalam suatu gejolak yang penuh dengan sensasi dasyat. Gaara memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Darahnya berdesir saat melihat gadis itu. Perasaan ini... apakah mungkin?

"Yuri!!! Ayo cepat!!! Kita telat!!!"

"Iya. Sakura."

Gaara tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku belum mendapat feel itu. Bolehkah aku sering-sering ke tampat ini agar bisa mendapatkan'nya'?" tanyanya pada Kankuro.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengurusnya. Yang penting kau bisa mendapatkan peran itu."

"Bagus. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendapatkan'nya'." Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan pandangannya tertuju pada kedua gadis itu.

-

-

-

**to be continu****ed...**

**

* * *

  
**

Ao : yang pendek kan fictnya. Bukan authornya. Bweeee!!!

Riscle-coe : Hehehe... iya. Saya memang jarang update. Xd.

Naru-mania : pertanyaan Naru-chan sudah terjawab di chap ini (sebagian) xd.

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi. Ayui Bobomiya. Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi. **

**Green YupiCandy Chan. Black Card. Ao (ggggrrrrrhhhh....). **

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku. Riscle-coe. Princess Mikaia. Intan SasuSaku. **

**Sora Chand. Uchiha Evans. Boba Biru Tua. Naru-mania. Haruchi Nigiyama. pick-a-doo. Akabara Hikari. shyoanytha lawliet.**

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mereview..

*bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliet is My Romeo**

**Summary : Sasuke, leader boy band terkenal di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asrama putri demi tuntutan peran. SasuSaku.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke memasuki kelas barunya. Semerbak aroma parfum yang khas bercampur menjadi satu di dalamnya. Kelas ini nampak begitu terang. Sinar matahari leluasa memasuki ruangan ini melalui jendela-jendela yang sengaja dibuka selebar mungkin. Angin yang semilir sesekali berhembus perlahan membelai para gadis, penghuninya. Di dinding belakang kelas nampak papan tulis besar yang penuh dengan tempelan jadwal-jadwal, susunan pengurus kelas, pengumuman-pengumuman, beberapa artikel dari majalah atau koran, foto-foto dan hiasan-hiasan yang mempercantik papan tulis itu. Selebihnya sama dengan kebanyakan ruang kelas yang lain. Deretan meja dan kursi murid, papan tulis besar yang bertabur debu kapur di dinding depan, meja guru dengan vas beserta bunganya, dan penghuni kelas yang berasyik masyik dengan kegiatan yang dilakoninya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memandang Sakura yang baru saja datang dan berdiri terengah-engah di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul kemudian bertanya, "Tumben jam segini kau baru datang, Sakura?"

"Ah, iya. Hah hah. Aku bangun kesiangan, Ino. Hah hah," jawab Sakura masih dengan nafas terengah.

"Hei, siapa gadis cantik ini?" celetuk seorang gadis oriental dengan dua cepol di kepalanya.

"Ini Yuri, Tenten. Teman baru kita," Sakura menjawab.

"Wah, cantik sekali kau Yuri," Tenten berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kita berteman ya, Yuri," Tenten mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

"Hei, hei! Nanti saja kenalannya." Belum sempat Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Tenten, lengkingan suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Sontak, Sasuke menoleh. Seorang guru wanita muda berambut hitam pendek dengan kaca mata mungil membingkai mata indahnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Tangan kirinya membawa beberapa buku dan map berisi kertas-kertas sementara tangan kanannya menenteng tas hitam yang senada dengan setelan rok dan blazernya.

"Miss Shizune ini kenapa tepat waktu sekali sih?" gumam Tenten yang beranjak menuju tempat duduknya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu kan?" wanita serba hitam itu kini melangkah memasuki kelas. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menuju tempat duduk yang ada di deretan paling belakang kelas. Sasuke segera duduk di sana. Sementara Sakura menuju tempat duduk di pojok belakang kelas, dekat jendela yang ada di samping tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Miss Shizune berdiri di samping meja guru. Kakinya disilangkan dan satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja. "Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran bahasa Inggris hari ini, kita beri kesempatan murid baru di kelas kita ini untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Seluruh isi kelas bersorak sorai dan melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke benci hal ini. Suasana ini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang biasa dihadapinya, dielu-elukan di atas panggung. Saat dia di atas panggung semua gadis menjerit histeris melihat wajah tampannya dan mendengar suaranya yang indah. Sekarang? Semua gadis memandanginya dan berbisik betapa cantiknya dia. Beberapa bahkan mendengus iri melihatnya. 'Perempuan memang mengesalkan,' Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mau tidak mau dia harus ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Perlahan dengan langkah yang sengaja dipelankan, sengaja dianggunkan, Sasuke menapaki lantai kelas yang keras itu. Sasuke merasa waktu berputar begitu lamban. Benar-benar terasa begitu lama hingga dia berhenti di depan kelas dan memutar badan membelakangi papan tulis yang gagah menempel di depan kelas. "Selamat pagi. Saya Yuri. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Sasuke menambahkan senyum termanisnya sebagai sentuhan akhir. Dan benar saja, gadis-gadis di depannya ini meraung riuh menyuarakan namanya. 'Perempuan. Menjengkelkan,' batin Sasuke.

-.,-

Perjuangan itu tidak ada yang tidak berat. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kali ini. Demi anggota East lainnya, Sasuke harus melewati hari-hari membosankan di sekolah putri ini. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke harus mengulang pelajaran yang sudah tiga tahun dipelajarinya. Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa ini sudah hafal, fasih dan tahu betul pelajaran yang sedari tadi dijelaskan guru-guru di depan kelas seharian ini.

Siksaan lain bagi Sasuke adalah mendekam dalam kelas yang penuh aroma bermacam-macam parfum tajam bercampur aroma keringat yang samar. Oh, Tuhan. Bagi Sasuke, aroma kamar Naruto yang berantakan itu sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ini. Ditambah suara teriakan, lengkingan dan celotehan gadis-gadis dalam masa puber yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa isi pembicaraan mereka.

Setiap penderitaan pasti akan berakhir. Begitu pun dengan penderitaan Sasuke. Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berdering. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Diliriknya sesosok gadis di sampingnya, Sakura. Gadis itu tengah berkemas-kemas. Senyum cerah memancar dari bibir mungilnya. Bibir yang merah dengan lapisan lipglos tipis berwarna pink. Bibir itu terlihat begitu lembut dan... Olalala! Sasuke pernah merasakan kelembutannya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menelan ludah. Detik berikutnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?' pikir Sasuke memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Yuri. Apa kau mau melihat-lihat sekolah kita dulu?" Sakura yang telah selesai berkemas menoleh ke arah Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hn. Ide bagus," gumamnya pelan. Tidak sadar dirinya berbicara sebagai Sasuke.

"Apa, Yuri? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Jelas saja. Gadis-gadis di kelas itu kembali riuh setelah guru terakhir yang mengajar hari ini melangkah keluar kelas.

"Tentu saja, Sakura." Sasuke mengatur suaranya. Kembali berperan sebagai Yuri. "Kalau tidak merepotkanmu," imbuhnya dengan senyum menyunging di bibir.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keduanya pun berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor, kelas demi kelas, ruangan demi ruangan. Semua kelas nampak sama dari luar. Hanya papan nama di atas pintu yang membedakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Ruang-ruang lain pun tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya ruang musik yang berada sedikit jauh dari bagunan utama sekolah yang nampak sedikit berbeda. Entah mengapa ruangan itu tempak begitu mengagumkan bahkan dari luar. Dengan lukisan not-not balok dan tuts-tuts piano menghiasi dinding.

"Hei, kenapa ruang musik ini terlihat berbeda?" tanya Sasuke ketika melewati ruangan itu.

"Ini...hmm..." Sakura terlihat gusar. "Nanti saja aku jelaskan." Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Mencurigakan,' batin Sasuke melihat tingkah teman sekamar barunya ini. Meskipun melihat keganjilan dari gadis yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu. Mungkin saja gadis pink itu punya alasan. Dan Sasuke menduga alasan itu~

"Tempat itu berhantu, Yuri." Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke ketika telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Bravo! Tebakan Sasuke tidak meleset. Kelemahan Sakura adalah ketakutannya pada hantu. Sasuke menyungingkan senyum kecilnya demi mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

Genggaman tangan Sakura pada Sasuke semakin erat. Bibir Sakura semakin mendekat ke telinga Sasuke. "Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Pihak sekolah sengaja menghias ruangan itu agar tidak terlihat menyeramkan." Sakura menghela nafas. Hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat itu menerpa tengkuk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bergidik dibuatnya. "Semacam kamuflase," imbuh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan volume normal, masih dengan suara ala Yuri.

"Penjaga sekolah yang memberi tahuku. Menurutnya, di ruang itu pernah ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri."

"Penjaga sekolah?" Sasuke menyergitkan dahi.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Dan kau tahu? Di asrama kita juga ada bangunan yang sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ada di bagian belakang asrama." Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas. "Sudahlah Yuri, kita kembali ke asrama saja yuk." Sakura kembali menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, merasa heran mengapa sang gadis tidak pernah membiarkan tangan Sasuke lepas dari gengamannya. Sasuke memandangi jari-jari mungil yang menggenggam tangannya itu. Lentik, kuat namun terlihat rapuh. Rapuh. Hmm... Mungkin seharusnya Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan itu, untuk melindungi jari-jari rapuh itu.

'Tidak-tidak!' Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. 'Genggangaman tangan ini bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya lawan mainku saja dalam sandiwara ini. Aku Yuri, dia Sakura. Saat ini kami teman sekamar dan tidak lebih dari itu,' batin Sasuke menyakinkan diri. 'Saat ini...'

-.,-

Naruto, Sai dan Neji berada di ruang latihan. Dinding ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan cermin sehingga terlihat begitu luas. Hanya satu sisi dinding yang tidak ditutupi cermin, hanya tulisan 'EAST' yang besar menghiasinya. Sai duduk bersandar pada dinding tersebut memeluk gitar akustik yang sengaja dibawanya. Jari-jari tangannya leluasa membelai senar-senar gitar. Musik beralunan lembut mengema di ruangan itu. Neji duduk bersila di lantai, dekat dengan Neji. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seirama musik yang dimainkan Sai. Di depannya terdapat secarik kertas dengan coretan-coretan not-not balok menghiasinya, berdampingan dengan sebuah pensil kayu yang tergelak begitu anggun. Naruto duduk berjauhan menghadap ke salah satu dinding yang dilapisi cermin, menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum mengagumi masterpiece karya Ilahi yang begitu mempesona itu. Ya, wajahnya sendiri. Naruto memang sedikit, hmm... mungkin lebih banyak dari sedikit, narsis.

Teyot teyot teblung~~ Lalalaaaa~

Jreeeeeeeeeng!

Suara senar-senar gitar yang disuarakan secara acak dengan luapan kemarahan membahana di ruangan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Matikan ponselmu saat aku sedang membuat lagu!" Sai meletakkan gitar kesayangannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya ringtone yang lebih bagus dari teyot teblung itu, Naruto?" Neji melotot marah.

Naruto yang menjadi sumber keangkaramurkaan Sai dan Neji malah duduk mematung memandangi layar ponselnya. Matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan. Merasa belum puas, Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang ganjil, Neji dan Sai saling pandang. Tanpa aba-aba keduanya beranjak mendekati Naruto, menundukkan badan agar bisa melihat layar ponsel Naruto. Terlihat jelas nama Sasuke di layar atas ponsel pintar itu. Mata Sai dan Neji perlahan turun ke bawah demi melihat pesan yang membuat Naruto terpaku.

'SOS! Datang ke asramaku malam ini. Hanya Naruto yang masuk.'

-.,-

Sasuke berbaring di kasur barunya yang keras. Di telinganya terpasang headphone berukuran besar yang tersambung dengan i-pod di genggamannya. Kakinya disilangkan dan bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan musik yang didengarkannya. Salah satu lagu cinta ciptaan Sai yang East nyanyikan mengema di telinga Sasuke. 'Hah~ lagu ini membosankan. Heran saja banyak yang suka lagu ini,' keluhnya dalam hati. Tanpa perlu melihat i-pod dalam genggamannya, Sasuke mengganti lagu cinta itu dengan lagu berikutnya yang ada di playlist. Kali ini lagu dengan irama beat up bernuansa pemberontakan diri. Ya, ini salah satu lagu East ciptaannya. Sai spesialis lagu cinta dan Sasuke lebih suka menciptakan lagu bertema pencarian jati diri, pemberontakan diri dan kritik.

Pintu kamar 111 terbuka. Seorang gadis berdendang kecil memasuki kamar itu. Sang gadis melirik Sasuke yang berbaring di kasur. 'Kau tidak mandi, Yuri?' tanyanya lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara lembut gadis di hadapannya itu meski irama lagunya berderap-derap kencang di telinganya. 'Sudah,' jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku." Sakura bergegas mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti, kemudian dengan langkah riang memasuki kamar mandi kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sikap teman sekamarnya ini benar-benar berbeda padanya ketika dia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan ketika dirinya menjadi Yuri. Di depan Yuri, Sakura begitu lembut, ramah, riang, bersahabat dan selalu bersikap seolah-olah dialah pelindung Yuri. Di sisi lain, Sakura pernah menyebutkan tidak menyukai East, terutama leadernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, dirinya sendiri? Belum lagi kejadian tadi malam. Sakura begitu galak padanya, berteriak dan menyebutnya maling. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang ini Sasuke punya tiga identitas di mata Sakura. Yuri, teman sekamar yang disukainya. Sasuke, leader boy band yang tidak disukainya. Dan seorang penyusup yang dibencinya. Benci. Hmm... mungkin memang seperti itu, mengingat Sasuke telah mencuri ciumannya.

"Fyuu~" Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi kelembutan bibir itu kembali menguasai pikirannya. Entah sihir apa yang telah membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Belum pernah sekali pun dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Naruto bercerita mengenai ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata, Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. Begitu juga ketika Sai menceritakan detil petualangan cintanya dengan berbagai macam gadis yang mendekat padanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Rasa gerah menyelimutinya ketika teringat cerita-cerita Sai dengan para gadisnya. Sasuke melangkah menuju jendela kamar yang berada di atara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Sakura. Dibukanya perlahan jendela itu hingga semilir angin malam menghampirinya. Sejuk. Cukup menyejukan hatinya dan membuatnya berpikir jernih. "Sai tidak akan pernah kuijinkan bertemu dengan Sakura. Terlalu berbahaya," gumamnya.

"Kau kepanasan, Yuri?" suara ceria Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan jendela.

"Ya." Sasuke menoleh ke arah si empunya suara ceria itu. Sebuah keputusan yang segera disesali Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sakura yang hanya menggunakan tank top warna pink dan hot pants jeansnya. Dua tangannya menggosok-gosokan handuk berwarna senada dengan tank topnya pada rambutnya yang masih basah. Aroma wangi shampo yang khas menggelitik hidung Sasuke. 'Sial!' batin Sasuke mengutuki keputusannya untuk menoleh pada Sakura. Perlahan, dengan senatural mungkin, Sasuke kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Memandang ke hamparan rerumputan hijau yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau buka jendela kamar kita kalau malam hari." Sakura melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya. "Belakangan ini ada penyusup." Sakura duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas tempat tidurnya. Aroma shampo semakin tajam mengelitik hidung Sasuke. "Terlalu berbahaya," sambung Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa karate," Sasuke menjawab asal, masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdengar antusias. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka. Kau begitu feminin dan cantik. Aku pikir kau ini malah seorang model, melihat postur tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi ini."

"Ayah dan ibuku tinggi." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berimprovisasi.

"Beruntung sekali kau ini, Yuri."

"Begitulah." Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Hanya ingin menyamarkan aroma shampo Sakura yang mengelitik itu.

"Kau sudah mau tidur ya, Yuri?"

"Ya." Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi mungkin itu ide yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Dari pada tersiksa dengan keberadaan gadis pink yang sedari tadi mengganggu mentalnya ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menutup jendela."

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa," Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Tapi penyusup itu begitu mesum. Aku takut..." Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mesum? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Demi apapun, dia bukan sosok mesum. Belum pernah dia menjamah apapun dari siapapun. Kecuali...

"Karena maling itu sudah menc..." Sakura segera menutup mulutnya.

Oh! Baiklah. Tidak perlu diteruskan lagi kalimat itu. Sasuke sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan tebakannya ini sukses membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Sasuke melirik Sakura, hanya ingin memastikan reaksi gadis itu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya yang halus itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Semburat merah di pipi Sakura sudah memudar. "Tapi kau harus janji padaku untuk menghajar orang itu kalau kau bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau bertemu orang itu~" janji Sasuke.

-.,-

Jam di i-phone Sasuke menunjukkan pukul 11.23 malam. Sasuke melirik gadis yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu nyenyak dengan guling di pelukannya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan, berusaha meminimalisir suara. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya begitu dapat berdiri bebas di samping tempat tidur adalah memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar tertidur lelap. Digoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke di atas kedua mata Sakura yang terpejam. Tidak ada reaksi. Aman.

Sasuke segera menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil celana jeans dan kaos polo favoritnya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mengganti pakaian perempuan yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dengan pakaian yang baru diambilnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman dengan jeans dan kaosnya ini.

Begitu selesai dengan pakaiannya, Sasuke melakukan ritual. Melepas wig. Menata guling dan wig sedemikian rupa, kemudian menyelimuti guling itu dengan selimut tebalnya. Sempurna. Guling itu sekarang terlihat seperti Sasuke yang tidur meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Selesai dengan ritual barunya, Sasuke membuka laci meja belajarnya yang terletak di antara lemari dan tempat tidur dari sisi menyamping. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasuke mengambil segerombol kunci yang berada di dalamnya. Ya. Kunci yang dipungutnya di dekat pintu gudang. Kunci-kunci duplikat seluruh pintu yang ada di asrama ini. Sasuke tersenyum puas begitu mendapatkannya. Kembali Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tanpa bersuara. Kali ini menuju ke jendela kamar. Begitu sampai di depan jendela kamar Sasuke segera melompat. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke sudah berada di luar jendela.

Sasuke melihat layar i-phonenya. Membuka layanan pesan, menulis pesan dan menekan tombol send dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Dengan begini semua akan terasa lebih mudah," gumam Sasuke percaya diri.

-.,-

Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi taman yang senyap. Lampu-lampu taman telah dimatikan, hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang menyala, menemani cahaya bulan menyinari sekelilingnya. Udara dingin membelai tubuh Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos polo favoritnya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari kejauhan. Langkah yang santai. Langkah yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara langkah itu.

"Woi!" Voila! Naruto datang dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Sendiri?"

"Mereka di luar. Mengurus penjaga. Seperti perintahmu. Hanya aku yang masuk." Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana aku menolongmu?"

Sasuke menyerahkan kunci-kunci yang tadi dikantonginya. "Duplikat kunci-kunci ini. Secepatnya."

"Hanya ini?"

"Dan selidiki rumor ruang musik yang berhantu di asrama."

"Haha... Kau takut hantu Sasuke?"

"Mana mungkin." Sasuke melotot. "Aku hanya memastikan."

"Tidak-tidak. Hantu atau apapun sejenisnya tidak ada di sini. Nenekku lebih menakutkan dari hantu. Tidak ada yang berani padanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan kirim gitarku ke asrama ini. Pastikan gitarku masuk ke ruang musik."

"Lalu?"

"Buat rumor kalau gitar ini gitar kutukan."

"Kau licik, Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh. "Ada lagi?"

"Cukup."

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di asrama perempuan? Apa kau sudah mengalami kemajuan?"

Kemajuan? Entahlah. Tapi sampai detik ini tidak ada yang curiga padanya. Bahkan Sakura, teman sekamarnya. Malahan Sakura begitu bersahabat dengannya. Sakura begitu baik padanya. Sakura... ' Hentikan, Sasuke! Jangan mulai lagi!' batin Sasuke memperingatkan dirinya.

Melihat tingkah ganjil Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tingkah ini tidak asing baginya. Seakan de javu. Naruto pernah mengalaminya. Tapi kapan?

"Jangan khawatir!" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku urus ini semua. Kau kembali saja ke kamarmu."

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman asrama yang sunyi itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantab menyusuri jalan setapak yang gelap menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Untung saja para penjaga asrama sudah diurus Sai dan Neji di luar sana. Sasuke membayangkan tingkah konyol apa yang dilakukan kedua rekannya itu utuk mengecoh penjaga. Mungkinkah mengajak mereka bertanding catur seperti saat mereka mengecoh penjaga asrama East dulu? Entahlah. Bisa jadi. Mengingat Neji begitu mahir memainkan catur.

Entah karena perasaan Sasuke yang senang atau karena tidak ada penjaga yang membuatnya tenang, tanpa Sasuke sadari dirinya telah sampai di dekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera memanjat jendela itu dan melompat ke dalam kamar. Buk! Lompatan Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Sakura. Berharap teman sekamarnya ini tidak terusik suara lompatannya.

Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Sakura terduduk di atas ranjang dengan guling masih dalam pelukannya. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Sakura memandang ke sekeliling. Dan~

"Kau lagi?!" mata Sakura terbelalak.

:)to be continued(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Juliet is My Romeo**

**Summary : Sasuke, leader boy band terkenal di Konoha harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan dan tinggal di asrama putri demi tuntutan peran. SasuSaku.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 5**

Malam bertabur bintang. Gaara berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Badannya menyandar pada dinding, dua tangannya bersedekap. Wajahnya mendongkak, memandang pancaran bintang-bintang di langit. Sesekali Gaara tersenyum. Entah mengapa bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit itu mengingatkan Gaara pada mata seorang gadis yang ditemuinya di sebuah sekolah putri. Dan herannya semenjak pertemuan itu, tidak sedetikpun bayangan sang gadis berpindah dari otaknya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang. Dengan tubuhnya yang indah dan menjulang tinggi. Gadis itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain. Apakah dia seorang model? Hmm... mungkin saja. Gadis itu nampak begitu fashionable dengan scraf biru yang menghiasi lehernya. Yuri. Gaara ingat betul ketika salah seorang murid memanggil nama sang gadis. Yuri.

Gaara menghela nafas. Sudah lama rasanya Gaara ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Jatuh cinta. Sudah lama Gaara merasa iri pada para pencipta lagu-lagu yang dibawakannya. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat nada yang begitu indah dengan lirik yang cantik? Cinta jawab mereka. Dan Gaara hanya bisa mengutuki hatinya yang belum pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan itu.

Nyatanya jatuh cinta itu memang indah. Semua hal yang bisa ditangkap indranya kini menjadi lebih bermakna. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Gaara merasa bintang-bintang di langit itu begitu indah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Gaara merasa aroma udara malam begitu menyegarkan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Gaara merasa daun-daun yang saling bersinggungan begitu lembut mengalunkan alunan nada, menenangkan jiwa. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Gaara merasa angin malam begitu lembut membelainya.

Gaara menghela nafas. Yuri. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Gaara merasakan semua itu. Yuri. Gaara tersenyum. "Kau pembuka pintu jiwaku."

-.,-

Sasuke berdiri terpaku. Sakura yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan guling masih dalam pelukan membelalakkan mata melihatnya berdiri di depan jendela. Angin dari luar jendela menerpa rambut pendek hitam Sasuke.

"Kau lagi?!" Sakura melempar guling di pelukannya ke arah Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke menangkapnya. Jantung Sasuke berdesir. Bukan karena takut ketahuan atau apa. Wangi aroma tubuh Sakura menyeruak dari guling yang kini di dekapnya. "Mesum!" Kali ini Sakura melempar bantal. Dan kali ini Sasuke yang tidak berkonsentrasi tidak bisa menghindar. Gulingl yang dilempar Sakura sukses mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mata Sakura tertuju pada seseorang yang terbaring meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Yuri. Dengan bantuan teman sekamarnya ini Sakura berharap bisa menangkap laki-laki penyusup yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke memperhartikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Ketika mata Sakura tertuju pada susunan bantal dan guling yang ditutupi selimut di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke seakan tahu langkah apa yang akan diambil Sakura. Benar saja. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Akan tetapi, tangan Sasuke lebih cepat bergerak. Hanya dengan sekali gerakan, tubuh Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya itu sudah ada dalam rengkuhannya. Sasuke telah menarik tangan gadis itu dan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura. Mengunci tangan Sakura dalam posisi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepas!" Sakura meronta. Berusaha menarik-narik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan suara aslinya.

"Tidak! Kau penipu! Kau pencuri!" Sakura kembali berontak. Kini kaki Sakura ikut berperan, menghentak-hentak mencoba menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sayang, Sasuke selalu sigap menghindar. "Yuri! Yuuu...hmm.." Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan satu tangannya ketika gadis itu meneriakan nama Yuri. Fatal, gerakan Sasuke ini melemahkan kunciannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura tanpa pikir panjang menyodokkan sikunya pada perut Sasuke.

"Akh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Refleks, Sasuke melepas tubuh Sakura. Kesempatan ini pun tidak disia-siakan Sakura, Sakura segera menjauh dari Sasuke. Kembali mencoba menuju ranjang Yuri. Berusaha membangunkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau dan tidak bisa menyerah. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha menangkap kembali Sakura. Tangan Sasuke terulur siap menangkap tangan Sakura, namun Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mempercepat langkahnya. Berlari kecil mendahului Sakura. Begitu tepat berada di depan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik dan menghentikan langkah Sakura. Kembali Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura pun lagi-lagi menghempas tangan Sasuke. "Apa sih maumu?!" teriak Sakura kesal. Tidak ada cara lain! Sasuke sekali lagi meraih tangan Sakura, merengkuh tubuhnya dan mendekapnya. Kali ini lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke kini mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan dalam sekali hentakan tubuh Sakura sudah menopang pada bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Lepas!" Sakura kembali meronta. Memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke dan menjejak-jejakan kakinya pada perut Sasuke. Sasuke mulai geram. Tangan kirinya menangkap kedua tangan Sakura. Tangan kanannya membelunggu dua kaki indah Sakura. Kini Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak. "Yuri!"

Sasuke segera melangkah. Kembali menuju jendela yang kini masih terbuka. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis yang tengah dipanggulnya masih saja memberi perlawanan. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Begitu sampai di ambang jendela, Sasuke segera melompat melewatinya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak melalaikan keselamatan Sakura. Sasuke berusaha sedemikian rupa sehingga tubuh Sakura tidak terkena kusen jendela. Sasuke tidak mau menyakiti gadis pink itu.

"Lepas!" Sakura kembali meronta ketika kaki Sasuke sudah menapaki tanah. Suara Sakura terdengar begitu keras di halaman belakang asrama itu.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke perlahan menurunkan tubuh Sakura ke tanah. Begitu kaki Sakura menapaki tanah, gadis pink itu melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Rupanya gerakan kecil itu terlihat oleh Sasuke. Kembali diraihnya tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Sudah kubilang. Kooperatiflah."

"Apa sih maumu?" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang kini memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau diam."

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau!" Sakura masih bersikeras melepas pelukan Sasuke. "Keselamatan teman-temanku adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Dan aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar mencurigakan." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan kepercayaanmu. Kau cukup membiarkanku."

"Tidak bisa!" Sakura mengertak. "Tolooooong!" Sakura berteriak.

"Diam!" Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sakura menyeringai. Dari kejauhan mulai terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. 'Pasti para penjaga,' batin Sakura senang. "Toloong!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau akan habis!" Sakura tersenyum mengejek Sasuke. "Too..hmmmp!" Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan teriakannya. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Bibir Sakura yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan itu telah dikunci rapat-rapat oleh Sasuke. Hanya mengunci. Ya, hanya mengunci. Tidak ada maksud lain. Sasuke hanya ingin membuat bibir itu terbungkam. Dan hanya bibirnya yang bisa mengunci bibir Sakura. Tangan dan kaki Sasuke sibuk mengunci anggota tubuh Sakura yang lain.

Sakura tersentak. Ini ciuman keduanya. Dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Sakura benar-benar merasa sial. Ciumannya, bibirnya yang begitu berharga diambil paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang maling. Seorang penyusup yang mesum. Seorang kriminal. "Hmmmp... hmppp...!" Sakura meronta. Memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Hanya mengunci. Itu niat awal Sasuke. Tapi entah dari mana datangnya bisikan setan itu. Otak Sasuke mulai kacau. Hati Sasuke mulai bergetar. Dan tubuh Sasuke mulai bergejolak. Bibir gadis itu begitu lembut. Mengundang Sasuke untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. 'Oh, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja,' batin Sasuke. Dan setelah keputusan itu dibuat, maka eksekusi segera dilaksanakan. Dan begitulah. Yang terjadi, terjadilah. Sasuke menutup matanya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya menikmati bibir lembut gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika Sasuke mulai menutup mata dan menggerakkan bibir lembutnya. Hei! Sakura kembali meronta. Kembali memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun semua usahanya seakan sia-sia. Tubuh kokoh yang mendekapnya itu benar-benar tidak bergeming.

Sakura mulai kelelahan dengan usahanya. Gadis itu mulai putus asa. Pukulan-pukulannya melemah. Pertahananya mulai melemah. Dan entah mengapa hatinya pun mulai ikut melemah. Bibir laki-laki yang tengah menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut itu telah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Seakan bibir laki-laki itu menghantarkan aliran listrik yang kini mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Dan entah bagaimana bibir Sakura mulai begerak pelan mengimbangi bibir laki-laki itu.

Tubuh Sasuke seakan melayang ketika bibir lembut gadis dalam dekapannya itu mulai bergerak pelan. Sasuke yang terlalu senang mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh sang gadis. Sapuan bibirnya pun bergerak lebih intens. Tangan Sasuke yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Sakura kini telah berpindah ke dagu sang gadis. Memposisikan wajah sang gadis agar pas dengan wajahnya. Sasuke semakin menikmati momen ini.

Sakura mulai terengah. Sapuan laki-laki asing ini sudah tidak bisa diimbanginya lagi. Hal ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ditambah dekapan sang lelaki pada tubuhnya. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar harus melepas kan bibir laki-laki ini. Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen kali ini.

Sakura mencoba. Tapi apa daya, Sasuke terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan ketika Sakura mulai memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke pun, Sasuke tetap mengacuhkan gerakan tangannya. Sasuke hanya kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sakura benar-benar sudah di ambang batas. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Badannya mulai melemas. Dan... kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang.

-.,-

"Tolooong!"

Naruto yang tengah duduk di taman asrama mendengar teriakan itu. Langsung saja cucu pemilik sekolah itu mendatangi arah suara. Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab atas keamanan penghuni sekolah neneknya ini.

"Tolooooong!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada seseorang yang tengah berteriak itu.

"Tooo..."

Suara teriakan itu terputus. Naruto semakin khawatir. Naruto berlari ke arah suara. Rupanya di sekitar halaman belakang asrama. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Naruto berlari ke arah halaman belakang asrama.

Naruto mencari-cari sumber suara itu di tengah gelapnya malam. Dan hei! Naruto tersentak. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang gadis tengah didekap seorang lelaki. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha melawan. Hampir saja Naruto menghampiri mereka, bermaksud menolong sang gadis. Namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya ketika sang gadis mulai melembut dan menyambut ciuman sang pria.

Naruto berjalan pelan. Mengubah posisinya. Duduk di rerumputan dan kembali memperhatikan pasangan itu. Entah kenapa Naruto engan beranjak dari pasangan itu. Pasangan itu semakin intens. 'Hei! Bagaimana si lelaki bisa masuk ke dalam asrama ini?' pikir Naruto kebingungan. Setahu Naruto, neneknya begitu berhati-hati. Mungkin hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang bisa melewati mengelabuhi penjaga. 'Sasuke?!' Naruto terbelalak. Tentu saja! Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. Memandang si lelaki yang tengah antusias mencium pasangannya. Dan demi apapun juga. Naruto berani bersumpah. Laki-laki itu benar-benar Sasuke. Leadernya.

Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan. Dan ya, Naruto bisa merasakan sakit di pipinya. Jadi ini memang kenyataan. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke, laki-laki kaku yang selalu acuh pada setiap perempuan melakukan ini? Hah~ sepertinya memang benar Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi ini. De javu yang sempat dirasakannya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke di taman. Itu persis seperti apa yang pernah dirasakannya ketika jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan kelakuan sang leader.

-.,-

"Sudah, Sasuke. Hentikan. Gadis itu bisa mati lemas!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya itu. Perlahan Sasuke melepas bibir Sakura dan mencari sumber suara. Benar saja. Naruto tengah duduk bersila di atas rerumputan. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Bibirnya melengkung, memperlihatkan senyum penuh arti.

"Lihat! Gadismu sudah lemas!" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, menunjuk tubuh Sakura. "Sepertinya dia pingsan."

Wajah Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Benar saja. Tubuh Sakura benar-benar lemas. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Nadinya berdenyut kencang. Sasuke mulai panik. Diraihnya tubuh sang gadis. Sasuke membopong sang gadis.

"Kau terlalu agresif, Sasuke." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Butuh bantuan mengendongnya?" Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak."

"Haha. Benar-benar posesif." Naruto menertawai sang leader.

"Diamlah, Naruto! Lebih baik kau bukakan kamarku."

-.,-

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasurnya dengan hati-hati. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut tebalnya. Kemudian merapikan rambut yang berserabutan menutupi wajah ayunya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir memandangi wajah gadis yang terbaring lemah itu. Naruto hanya memandangi tingkah Sasuke dari tempat tidur baru leadernya itu.

"Jadi kalian sekamar?"

"Hn."

"Beruntung sekali kau." Naruto menyilangkan kaki. "Sekamar dengan pacarmu." Naruto tertawa cekikan penuh arti.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Tapi adegan tadi tidak menunjukannya, Sasuke."

"Diam!"

"Hei, ayolah! Kita ini manusia biasa. Aku juga pernah melakukannya." Naruto kembali cekikan. "Walau tidak seantusias kau tadi."

"Diam, Naruto!" wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Hei, aku penasaran. Kenapa kau begitu antusias, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ah, kau ini tidak asik." Naruto mengambil bantal Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Padahal aku selalu mengira kau ini gay. Tidak tertarik wanita manapun."

"Aku bukan gay!" Sasuke masih memandang wajah Sakura.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Naruto tertawa. "Kau sudah membuktikannya." Naruto melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengolok-olok, Naruto!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengolok-olok. Aku ini memujimu."

"Sudah. Pergi sana!"

"Haha... baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasuke!" Naruto melompat dari jendela.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Jangan kau ceritakan pada yang lain." Wajah Sasuke kembali merah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak janji!"

-.,-

Jari-jari Gaara menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Alunan musik newage mengalun lembut dari piano berwarna putih susu itu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Yuri. Ah, andai saja gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Mendengarkan setiap nada yang memang kini tengah dimainkan Gaara untuknya. Andai saja...

"Untuk apa kau berandai-andai, Gaara?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, lebih baik aku realisasikan saja."

Gaara mengambil ponsel pintar di kantong bajunya. Jarinya lembut menari membentuk sebuah pola di atas layar ponselnya. Begitu kunci ponselnya terbuka, Gaara segera mencari nomor sang kakak, Kankuro.

"Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini?" Suara Kankuro terdengar mengantuk.

"Aku mau mengadakan konser kecil."

"Konser? Apa maksudmu?"

"Atur konser kecil di sekolah putri itu. Segera!" Gaara memerintah.

"Tapi..., Gaara..."

"Ingat! Se. Ce. Pat. Nya!" jelas Gaara penuh penekanan. Gaara pun menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. "Tunggu aku, Yuri."

to be continued

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah memberi dukungan dan semangat pada saya. Berkat kalian, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic yang sudah saya tulis. Saya juga memutuskan menghakhiri apa yang sudah saya mulai. Semoga saya bisa mewujudkannya.

Juga jangan khawatir saya tidak akan mengupdate fic ini dan Pribumi. Saya pasti mengupdatenya. Saya tidak akan membiarkan fic-fic saya terbengalai lagi. Akan tetapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa sering-sering mengupdatenya. Mohon teman-teman sedikit bersabar

Tetap berharap dan bermimpi!

Salam,

Ji.


End file.
